1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display apparatus and a mother glass including a plurality of flat display panels, and more particularly, to a flat panel display apparatus and a mother glass including a plurality of flat display panels, in which damage due to static electricity is prevented and a short circuit between channels can be prevented.
2. Description of the Related Technology
During or after manufacturing a flat panel display apparatus such as an organic light emitting display apparatus, a liquid crystal display apparatus, etc., static electricity is generated. In this regard, display devices included in the flat panel display apparatus can be damaged by static electricity. In particular, in a display apparatus including a thin film transistor, the thin film transistor is often damaged by static electricity. In order to prevent static electricity from being generated, a constant voltage is generated on a metal wiring connected to a pad electrode transmitting an external signal to a display device, thereby preventing electric charges from concentrating on one point to be discharged.